1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soap and more particularly to soap containing oolong tea.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap(solid soap or liquid soap)serves to resolve fat on skin and remove waste matter attached thereto. Out of this waste matter, horny substance of skin is comparatively easily removed. But iron is difficult to be removed.
There exists iron from blood on skin, and iron contained in the air such as exhaust gas is attached to skin. Iron attached to skin is remarkably fine and is not completely removed by soap and one part of iron remains on the skin.
Oily smell remaining on hands, tableware or the like when fishes are cooked or eaten, is difficult to be removed by washing them only once. For removing oily smell completely, they must be repeatedly washed.